Promise
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Gokudera is back from a mission. Yamamoto welcomes him.


**Title: **Promise

**Rating:** T, to be save

**Pairing: **Gokudera/Yamamoto, ten years older

**Summary: **Reunion after a mission. A promise is made.

**Author Note: **I blame all on my illness (sighs). But this story just wanted to be written down even though I'm working on others right now. Read it , review it (please) and hopefully it isn't too bad. Thanks goes to all my reviewers so far (there will be another Lambo/I-Pin fanfiction) and all users who have one of my stories as a favo,in a C2 or just clicked to look what it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Promise 

-

A touch. The right cheek.

And slowly fingers are trailing downwards. Softly, almost as if they could break his skin in an instant.

Whispering over his cheek to his throat where his pulse is beating faster than ever. No word is said even though both know that they need to talk.

Really, they should talk. But actions say sometimes so much more than words ever could.

Fingers reach to open his shirt surprisingly quick. They ghost over his stomach until they start their path between his collar bones.

Fingertips are sliding carefully over each of his muscles. He shudders; they aren't warm but cold instead. A familiar chuckle rings in his ears as an answer to his body's reaction.

"Stop laughing, idiot…," he mutters almost tenderly. Now a real laugh. Light and full, just like he remembers.

The fingers never stopped to trace out unseen routes on his upper part of the body. They don't feel so icy anymore; they are becoming well-known to him again.

"You know…I missed you. You were gone for fare too long."

He knows. Because he feels exactly the same way. But it's hard to put it in words. It's hard enough to feel it, how should he enunciate it?

"…Yeah." He lifts his own hand and reaches up to Yamamoto's tie. He yanks it forcefully in his direction.

And lets it go to grip Yamamoto's jacket on both sides of the collar to pull him even closer to him. An astonished "Oh" is what he hears before he finally slams his lips on Yamamoto's.

He puts everything into it, his sorrow, his relief, his anger and everything which bottled up for far too long. He receives the same from Yamamoto, regret because he wasn't there with him, distress because he worried every day, happiness that he is back.

And he feels the message clearly in every fibre of his being, _welcome home_.

He is home, where he should be and always will belong. So he smiles in the kiss because he knows that finally he can let go. Finally, he doesn't need to fight alone, doesn't need to protect only himself, doesn't need to feel alone, doesn't has to put on a mask anymore.

With need for air they part, Gokudera rests his forehead on Yamamoto's left shoulder and Yamamoto places on arm on the wall behind Gokudera and the other still remains down with the fingertips on Gokudera's body, hardly tangible.

It's silly but Gokudera can _hear_ him grin, right next to his ear. "…What's so funny anyway?! You're almost laughing again." He knows that he doesn't sound the latest bit like he wanted to but that doesn't matter now.

He feels Yamamoto shrug and hears a gentle laugh, so quietly that he has to stop breathing so madly for a short while to be able to listen.

"Never leave again." It isn't a plea, Gokudera knows just like it isn't an order. But it's still impossible to fulfil.

"…That's nonsense. I have to, if not tomorrow then the day after." He sighs and brushes his fingers through Yamamoto's dark thigh hair to draw him near to him.

He looks directly in those dark orbs, without hiding his feelings about his missions and Yamamoto knows. Had always known, even before, but it is sometimes difficult to face such easy rules alone.

They both go when they get their orders. Not because they want to. Yes, fighting can be fun but today it's a much more dangerous fight than in their youth and all the blood…that's not something they like or have the need to see.

They don't go because of the money. Neither of them lives the life of a rich man, never wanted to live it, they have everything they need right home. The mafia is a good payer.

They don't go because of the reputation or the fame they could earn on the battlefields. Nobody needs to give them nicknames for their styles to kill, it's better to not name it because neither of them feels proud for being able to cut or bomb somebody. It's necessary for their jobs but both prefer to stay undercover.

In the end it is – like it always was and always will be – for their family.

For Tsuna who still struggles to become a better mafia boss than all before him. For him who still searches for a different way, a way where everybody can be saved and nobody needs to fight. They both know how unrealistic that is for a mafia boss but they fight for him, because they trust him and will follow his lead anywhere.

For the other guardians who are partners in battles and are the same as them. And for their close ones, father, mother and sister.

So Gokudera can only smirk at Yamamoto.

"Never lose, baseball nut."

That's the only promise he can request which he can give in return. It's still unrealistic, but it's better than nothing.

Yamamoto grins into his face, looking like his past self with fourteen although he is now ten years elder.

"Same goes for you."

And then he kisses Gokudera again, for lost time in the past and before the next mission order arrives.

-

-


End file.
